Such an apparatus may be of different designs, as follows:
1. Two pullers each are equipped with a separator which moves along and both pullers alternatingly cover the entire extrusion path, being operative alternatingly.
2. Once more two pullers are provided which operate across the entire extrusion path. Yet there is only one separator which is stationary and apart from the pullers. Its separating tool is moved along with the extruded product for "flying" separation.
3. Two pullers are provided, the first one being moved only through one half of the extrusion path, while the second one pulls the extruded product through the other half of the extrusion path. Only the first puller is furnished with a separator that moves along.
With all these apparatus there is the difficulty of having to move the extruded product after the severing in crosswise direction to clear the extrusion path for further processing, while the other puller already has grasped the leading end of the next extruded product and is moving ahead on the extrusion path. That causes the risk of collision with the extruded product upon separation and with the cross-transfer conveyor.
To avoid such collisions, in the known apparatus the extrusion velocities are limited to small values which are lower than the extrusion velocities actually attainable by the press and the puller device.